


Eleven wishes

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: Daydreams, Interview, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: Each band member is being interviewed separately, and for the last question, the interviewer asks each of them: If you had three wishes, what would you wish for?





	Eleven wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on LJ Aug. 3, 2004.

“Three wishes? Well,” Bono leans forward in his seat eagerly. “Envision the kind of equitable distribution of, of global wealth that ensures that everyone, every person has access to enough food and clean water and the medicine and health care they need, that the rest of us take for granted. The kind of full-scale fairness that is not only within our capabilities but is our clear moral obligation.”

“Two more?”

(laughing) “Oh. Right. Well.” (Thinks). “Of course, continued good health and happiness for my children – for my family and friends.”

“And thirdly?”

Bono grows quiet. His pensive gaze strays to the windows, then to his own clasped hands resting on the table. Then he looks directly at the interviewer. “Thirdly … you could say I’ve a … _private_ wish.”

He grins. Wickedly.

 

 

“Ah, the old three wishes,” Adam says, lighting a cigarette. “Well, of course, the ever-popular world peace thing would have to top the list, wouldn’t it? Secondly, you know, I’ve been very lucky to spend my working life surrounded by the people I love best, and … I’d like to continue improving what I do sufficiently to feel I deserve that to go on.”

He pauses for the first time. “I suppose the ‘three _more_ wishes’ ploy is out of the question? Hmm. Let me see …” He focuses on his smoking for a minute. “How shall I put this … it’s no secret that I’m the bachelor of the group. Let’s just call it a … privately worded sort of wish for … personal happiness, shall we?”

Quirky grin.

 

 

“Well, that’s a bit open-ended,” Edge says pleasantly. “Naturally, one thing that comes to mind is joy and satisfaction in their lives to my loved ones.” (He thinks.)

“So often it seems that … there’s a sound, a tone, or, maybe it’s more of an idea, a vision of a particular song that seems to make some sort of sense in my brain, but …” he holds up his hands, palms toward himself, fingers spread. “Sometimes you just can’t get it out. You know it’s there, or nearly there, but it just _won’t_. So I suppose I wish that it would just get _out_ a bit more often.”

He leans back, crosses his legs, laces his hands around his knee. “Well …” he considers. “I do have a third wish, but you could say that it’s … private. Personal.”

“That’s funny, that’s what Bono said.”

“Really? Fuck him, then,” Edge says, bursting into laughter. “I’m not sharing. In that case I want to fly the space shuttle.”

 

 

Larry shifts from visibly relieved that this is the last question to visibly uncomfortable at the question itself. “Well,” he begins. “This rock and roll thing has really gone rather well, career-wise, and I’d enjoy it if it continues to work out as well as it has been going, you know.” He smiles with the interviewer, then thinks for a moment. “Of course, like everyone, I’d like my children to grow up in a world that’s happier and more peaceful than it often seems to be,” Larry continues. Then he shifts position, starts to speak, drums on the table with his fingers for a moment. “Only those two, really,” he says at last, rather quietly. “I think … only those two.” 


End file.
